A Side Of Them Rarely Seen
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Twins go too far with a prank on Prowl and he gets injured, they show a side of themselves one wouldn't think existed. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own the lady spy, whose name will be revealed at a later date. :)**

* * *

 **A Side Of Them Rarely Seen**

"I hope my office and quarters are sufficient for you, ma'am," Prowl said politely to a blonde-haired lady, who smiled up at him.

"They are both excellent accommodations, Prowl," she said. "Thank you. You are a gracious host."

He smiled at her. "I must be if we are to work together," he said.

"I'm surprised you convinced Agent Fowler to have me transferred here," she admitted. "I was looking to transfer and the next thing I know, he's calling me and saying that my transfer stuff is all ready as soon as my superior gives the okay, which he does moments later, and here I am."

Prowl smiled again and was about to fill her in on what he was working on and get some ideas from her when he suddenly slipped on something and tried to correct his balance. The lady spy moved quickly out of the way and watched as he tried to regain his balance before seeing something come from the wall. "Prowl, look out!" She cried out in warning.

The object, which was some pillows bunched together into a ball, hit the Autobot square in the chest and knocked him over onto his back. A crunch similar to someone wrecking a car sounded and the lady spy looked horrified that her friend was injured. "Prowl, are you alright?" She asked.

He let out a gasp of pain and began shaking a little. "I…my doorwings," he gasped. "I…I can't…move."

Wasting no time, the young woman ran down the hallway seeking Ratchet, finding him in his medbay treating Starscream for a minor injury. "Alright, that will take a few days to full heal," he said.

"Thank you, Ratchet," the flier said before spying the young woman who looked out of breath, but had a very urgent look on her face. "What is wrong, milady?"

"Ratchet," she gasped out. "Prowl needs your help. He can't move."

The medic quickly scooped her up and headed for Prowl's quarters. "What happened?" He asked her.

"He slipped on something, then a ball made of pillows flew from the wall and hit him in the chest, making him fall backwards onto his back," she said. "He was gasping and shaking when I ran out to get you."

Ratchet's eyes widened and he quickly got to the downed Autobot, lifting him up and getting the bot to his quarters. The lady spy keyed in the code and followed them into Prowl's room. Prowl gasped in pain and shook a little. "Easy, Prowl," Ratchet cooed softly as he gently turned him onto his stomach to assess the damage, shaking his head softly. "His doorwings are badly damaged."

The young woman looked worried. "Can…Can you fix them?" She asked softly.

He looked grim. "I'll repair the visible damage, but the internal damage is going to take a week to fully heal," he said, comming Optimus to come to Prowl's quarters.

Optimus arrived quickly and looked grim when he heard the damage report and shook his head sadly. "The Twins went a little too far this time, I think," he said before looking at Prowl. "Prowl, I'm giving you a week off to recover."

"But Optimus, sir, the reports," Prowl protested. "I can't leave that work unattended."

"I'm sorry, Prowl," Ratchet said. "But I'm afraid this is too serious. The damage is too much even for you to walk a short distance."

The lady spy gasped in horror. "You mean…he's temporarily paralyzed?" She asked in shock.

Ratchet sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said. "Prowl, you're on bed rest for a week."

"But…who will do the reports?" He asked.

"Optimus, sir," the young woman said. "What if I worked on the reports and Prowl could tell me what needed to go into the reports?"

The medic looked ready to protest but Prowl gave him a pleading look. "Ratchet, I won't work on them, but if I could guide my partner on what needs to be put into them and she could run them by me, they would get done and I…wouldn't feel so helpless."

Optimus came to a decision. "I believe we can allow one or two light reports a day," he said. "So long as you rest, Prowl, and let your partner work on them. She'll let you know what they are and can read them to you."

"What kind of reports, Optimus, sir?" She asked.

"Energon stores reports and reports of discovered Energon that the others find on patrol," he answered.

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "Alright, that will be fine," he said. "But those reports can only be worked on for an hour at a time, no longer. If it takes a few hours, that's alright, so long as Prowl gets plenty of rest."

The lady spy nodded. "Don't worry, Ratchet," she said. "I'll make sure my partner gets his rest."

"I'll hold you to that."

She gave a solemn nod and went over to where her room was, which was a cubby hole in the wall, just the right size for her sleeping quarters with a working bathroom inside it too, making it perfect for her. She pulled out a book and went over to Prowl, who was sitting up on his berth, trying to alleviate some of the pain in his doorwings. "How about I read to you to help you get some rest?" She asked.

He gave her a look and she smiled. "No, I don't think you're a sparkling," she said. "But everyone enjoys being read to every now and then."

He sighed and nodded, but before she could begin, a knock sounded at his door. "Prowl?" Sideswipe's voice came through. "Can Sunny and I come in?"

The questioning tone surprised both of them and Prowl sighed. "Why are they bothering me?" He asked. "Didn't they do enough with that prank that I'm now stuck here because of?"

The lady spy stood up. "Let me go see what they want," she said. "If they just want to bug you, I'll send them away."

She went to the small door that was her size and headed into the hallway, seeing both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe outside Prowl's door, but they wore very guilty looks, something she found a bit odd. "What can we do for you?" She asked politely.

They looked at each other. "We came to apologize, ma'am," Sunstreaker spoke up.

"We learned that he got injured because of our prank and he can't work or even leave his room," Sideswipe said. "We didn't mean for him to get hurt."

She looked at them and decided that if they did come to apologize, that showed that they regretted their actions. She nodded. "If one of you would kindly hold me up to the keypad, I'll enter Prowl's code so you can go in," she said.

Sideswipe instantly placed his hand down near her and she stepped into it, holding on as he lifted her up and she keyed in the door code and nodded when it was open. The Twins stepped inside and Prowl looked up and groaned. "I don't need those two in here right now," he said grumpily.

"Prowl, they came for a reason," the lady spy said, stepping onto the platform outside her room when Sideswipe gently set his hand down there for her. "I think you should at least give them a few minutes before sending them out."

He sighed and waved his hand, not looking at the Twins, who gave him guilty looks. "Prowl, we're really sorry," Sideswipe said.

"We didn't mean to have you get injured," Sunstreaker said remorsefully. "Just surprise you, but not hurt you."

Prowl glared at them. "Fine," he said. "Now, you can both leave."

But the Twins didn't leave and the young woman looked thoughtful. "Maybe you two should try another tactic," she suggested.

It didn't take them long to come up with the perfect idea and the brothers sat on either side of Prowl and began tickling his doorwings, being careful to use light pressure and to be gentle.

Turns out, they didn't need to use a lot of pressure, because Prowl let out a giggle and quickly clapped his hands to his mouth to hide his uncontrollable giggles, but the Twins, amused by his reaction, kept it up, moving their wiggling fingers to his shoulders before moving down the Praxian's back and Prowl jumped with a squeak when their fingers ran over the small of his back.

The young woman watched in amusement. "I think you two have found another tickle spot," she said.

That was an understatement because as they continued tickling the small of his back, Prowl wriggled frantically and bit down on his hands to keep from laughing out loud, but this didn't deter the Twins, who looked at each other and nodded, gently wrestling the Praxian to lie on his stomach on his berth. Not wanting to injure his doorwings more, the bot could do nothing more than let the two gently force him to lie down on his stomach and he felt one of them straddle his back, to which he stiffened. "You grab his left arm and I'll grab his right arm," Sideswipe said to his brother.

"Don't use too much pressure," Sunstreaker warned as he and his brother pinned Prowl's arms gently, but firmly enough that he couldn't break free. Then, they began gently tweaking the wires that connected the doorwings to their victim's back.

A squeal left Prowl and he tried to squirm, but had no luck. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHO! STOP!" He pleaded.

"Nope," Sunstreaker said with a smile.

"Not until you accept our apology and forgive us," Sideswipe said, also smiling as they continued gently tweaking and wiggling their fingers into the sensitive wires.

The lady spy smiled as she watched them. "I think they're being sincere, partner," she said, looking at her partner's face, which was in a laughing expression from the Twins tickling him. "I think you should forgive them."

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Prowl laughed out, refusing to be brought down by tickles.

That was a big mistake because the two brothers quickly changed tactics. Sunstreaker kept gently tweaking the wires while Sideswipe tickled the doorwings, which was now really bad because Prowl couldn't stop laughing with his tickle spot being tickled like crazy by the two of them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

"Well?" Sunstreaker asked knowingly.

"OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH!" Prowl exclaimed though his laughter and the lady spy nodded.

"Okay, let him have a chance to breath and tell you if he forgives you or not," she said.

They stopped and their victim was now a blushing mess of giggles as he tried to calm down and felt the Twins release him before he looked at them. "Alright, because you two owned up to your actions, I forgive you," he said. "But I expect you won't pull such a prank again."

"Not like that, no," Sideswipe said in agreement. "Get well soon, Prowl, sir."

"Yeah, get well soon, Prowl, sir," Sunstreaker echoed as they headed out and Prowl sighed.

"Well, I do feel better," he admitted as his partner came over. "But I never thought I'd see them so remorseful for their actions."

"If someone's given a chance to show remorse and they want to show it, they will," she said as she went over and began gently massaging his doorwings, making him groan in relief and lay down, ready to fall asleep thanks to her and the Twins wearing him out.

But he did feel better, which was a plus.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
